Lemons and Tomatos?
by ChaosMaxwell
Summary: Gawl, Ryo, and Koji are dragged out of their new student home to attend a dance. Yet trouble seems to follow them as Katsumi (the pig head) is kidnapped! Can they save her in time? R&R!


Generator Gawl Presents;

Lemons and Tomatos.

Staring; Gawl and Katsumi and Ryo and of course pony tail boy Koji

Story by; ChaosMaxwell

Support Team; The voices in MY head.

Note-I dont own Generator Gawl im just an obsessed fan who likes to compare stories to movies.

Songs; By Good Charolette, Michele Branch, and Matchbox Twenty.

Now lets start the flick!

------------

"Gah! No way! Uh-uh! Ryo, what are you thinking!" Gawl shreiked and backed up against the wall staring at his friend. Ryo stood there dressed in a nice shirt and a pair of nice pants. "Well, Katsumi said we have to go to a school dance...." Ryo said blushing and looked at the floor. "I didnt pick this..." Gawl heard a creaking noise and jumped, hiding the best he could behind a lamp as Katsumi entered the room. "Oh Ryo there you are! Wheres the idiot? He needs to get ready so mom can drop us off!" Koji had been sitting on his pallet on the floor, reading a book, he was dressed up nicely as well, a nice shirt, a tie, and nice shoes that seemed to shine. "Hes behind the lamp..." Koji said calmly and flipped the page of his book.

Katsumi looked at the tall stand up lamp and grabbed Gawl's arm, dragging him along. "It doesnt hurt for you to look nice for once! Do you EVER comb that hair of yours?! Its a mess! My god!" Gawl growled at her comments and said nothing, struggleing to pull away. Ryo and Koji just stared.

_Its a new day, but it all feels old, its the good life. Thats what im told. but every day it all just feels the same._

"No! Stop! Ugh that shurt! That wont- KATSUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gawl shreiked as loud as he possibly could as she pulled his shirt off, stuffing him in the nice botton up one her mother had given her for him then handing him a pair of pants. "Put those on..." She told him and turned to leave. "No!" Gawl protested angrily and folded his arms. "Would you rather ME do it?!" Katsumi yelled and Gawl blushed, rushing into the bathroom area and taking off his new blue jeans and stuffing himself in the pair of black slacks. "Ugh, I feel like a showcase doll!" Gawl growled to himself.

Ryo had sat down next to Koji to wait. Koji turned the page to his book. "Koji.....how much time do we have left now?" Ryo asked a little nervously. "For?" Koji asked and continued to read. "Till...You know...." Koji stopped and set his book down. "Till it all begins? The Generators?" Ryo nodded slowly and looked around. "Two months..Its been a whole month by now....." Koji said and stood up. "We'll talk of this matter later..." Ryo nodded slowly.

_At my highschool it felt more to me, like a jail cell a penitenitary_.

After Gawl got ready they were all rushed into the small car that Katsumi's mother had and taken to this "prision" that they called school. That was how Gawl explained things; he called a school a prision. Koji and Ryo found it a sanctuary full of knowledge.

Gawl was last out of the car, he was angry now. He didnt like these social situations, it made him nervous. Ryo ran to the door and inside, he had been waiting all week for this! He loved dances, he remembered danceing a long time ago, but then it hadnt been fun at all, it was more of a test of reflexes. "Ryo, wait, dont rush.." Koji said as he calmly approched the door in his casual manner. Gawl and Katsumi walked along side each other, arms folded, faces turned away from each other in their usual stubborn manners. "Koji, is this nessicary? cant I just you know, wait out here?" Gawl pleaded and looked at Koji with pleading eyes. "No...you need to be there...you know why..." Gawl gulped and nodded slowly.

_My time spent there it only made me see............That I dont ever wanna be like you, I dont wanna do the things you do...._

"Koji, why are we in school anyways!?!?!" Gawl whined and Katsumi blinked, looking at him. Koji jumped and covered Gawl's mouth. "Gawl...shhhh...." Katsumi blinked at them as if they were crazy or something. Ryo blinked back at them and ran inside, Koji let Gawl go and ran after Ryo as fast as he could. "What did I tell you?!" Koji froze in awe as he stared at all the students danceing and eating, some were just standing around and talking about things. Ryo smiled and looked at Koji. "Lets...just take a break, just this once?" He begged. Koji could never turn Ryo down so he just nodded and watched the boy dissaper. Gawl stomped in after Katsumi, his arms folded and a pouty look upon his face. Koji dissapered int othe crowd soon after and Katsumi and Gawl were left alone.

_That I dont wanna be like you, I dont wanna do the things you do Im never gonna here the words you say..._

"Dont even think about asking me to dance with you!" Katsumi said, glareing at Gawl.

"Oh dont worry I wouldnt even DREAM of asking YOU to dance with ME! Your not good enough!" Katsumi growled. "Why you stuck up little brat! OOOOOoooo!" Katsumi looked away from him and Gawl stared at her. "Hey! Is that Lemonade!" Gawl laughed and dragged Katsumi along with him, running towards the lemonade bowl. He also saw, amazingly enough, Tomato soup!

"Tomato Soup! My favor-" The two had shouted at the same time and then stared at each other.

__

That I dont wanna be like you, I dont wanna do the things you do, Im never gonna hear the words you say, and I dont ever wanna, I dont ever wanna be YOU dont wanna be just like you!

The two stared at each other, amazed at their own words and Gawl grabbed a cup of lemonade, taking a drink of it, his hand shaking. Katsumi ignored it and made herself a cup of that tomato soup. The two walked off together by accident, well not really Gawl just wanted to be a pain in the rear end. "Will you go a-" Katsumi turned and tripped, the tomato soup in her hands spilling all over Gawl, Gawl tripped right after that, spilling his lemonade all over her. The two looked at their clothes then at each other agian. Gawl opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Katsumi blushed lightly. "Im sorry..." She said in a wisper. Gawl was silent.

__

This is the anthem throw all your hands up ya'll gotta feel me, sing if your with me!

YOU, dont wanna be just like YOU! 

Gawl heard something outside and jerked his head to look at the door. He chose to ignore it and looked at Katsumi agian, offering his hand and bowing slightly. Katsumi stared, breathless. She took his hand and Gawl placed his other hand on her shoulder. Ryo and Koji were watching from there spot near the punch bowl. "Amazing what food can do to a guy.." Ryo joked. Koji nodded slowly. "Yeah..." Koji felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see a girl. "Would you like to dance?" The girl asked. Koji didnt have the heart to say no so he left Ryo to go dance. He hated leaving Ryo alone, because he knew Ryo couldnt really defend himself in battle and if battle came to them, that wouldnt be good.

Gawl lead Katsumi into a slow dance, Katsumi had never imagined that Gawl would be such a good dancer. But, he was.

"Gawl.....I-I..." Katsumi stuttered. "Dont say a thing..." Gawl wispered and continued to dance. Tomato soup and lemonade dripping off of them and onto the ground as they repeted their motions.

Katsumi had never in her life felt so safe, so protected with anyone. Gawl had never made her feel safe, not till now. Now he, he seemed differnt. He seemed like one of the masked heros in bocks that they made you read in english class. It was so odd, almost in an embaressing sort of way.

Gawl spun her around and caught her when the song finally ended. A smile crossed his lips. He heard something from outside and jerked his head to look at the door once agian and let Katsumi go slowly. "Find Koji and Ryo...after that get every one out of here..." Katsumi stared at him. "w-why?" Gawl growled. "Dont question me just do it!" Gawl said before running out of the building at his top speed. Katsumi watched him, a worried look on her face. 

__

Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me   
Gawl raced through the parking lot, running as far away from the building as he could, his heart was pounding. He had a splitting headache and his legs felt like jello now. "Alright now where are you, you dirty little bastard...spoiling MY good time! SHOW YOURSELF!" Gawl shreiked out loud and looked around. Katsumi pushed her way through the crowd inside and found Koji first, grabbing his arm. "Gawl told me to get you and Ryo...and tell everyone to leave..." She said in a wisper. Koji stared in disbelief, he knew this was going to have happened, he just knew it! "alright, find Ryo..." Koji said and made his way to the stage where a microphone was . 

__

And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere.

Katsumi held her head and dropped to her knees. The music around her booming. She saw something in her head. Gawl, he was in danger, something was going to happen to him. Why was she seeing him? What was going on? It was all so confuseing, so many questions were racing through her mind at once, driving her crazy.

Gawl growled and jumped when he saw a huge hand crush the car next to him and he started running foward. "Come and get me!" He screamed as he jumped agian. He hated doing this, but fighting like he was now would have been pointless, no matter how hard his head was. Generateing always took alot out of him, but it was over now, he had generated, thank his lucky stars he had eaten a snack earlier that day! 

Just tell me how I got this far   
Gawl hissed as he was slammed into the ground, the large hand pinning him. A cyclopes Generator, he hated these things. blood was squirting out of his arm, he was being crushed! "Gawl!!!" Ryo's voice filled the air as he ran towards them quickly and then stopped. Gawl grabbed the generators arm, bending it the best he could and knocking it off its feet, taking off and jumping onto the roof a car.

__

Just tell me why your here and who you are! 'cause every time I look your never there, and every time I sleep your always there!

Katsumi wimmpered and held onto her head, images filling it, every one had started panicing and running around in circles screaming. Koji caught sight of Katsumi and ran to her, grabbing her and running out the door Gawl had run out. It was time she knew the truth about Gawl. "Koji....I..I...Gawl..hes..." Koji nodded slowly. "I know....." Koji wis[ered. He growled, he hadnt imagined that Gawl and her would get THAT attached so that she would start SEEING things.

__

'Cause your everywhere to me! When I close my eyes its you I see. Your everything I know that makes me belive. Im not alone, im not alone.

Ryo yelled as he was knocked off his feet, his head slamming agianst the pavment in the parking lot. "Ryo!" Koji yelled as he let go of Katsumi's arm, racing to Ryo and dropping next to him. "You okay kid?" Ryo sat up weakly. "Y-yeah...." Ryo nodded and wimpered. "My head..." Koji nodded and helped Ryo stand up. He looked at the Generator then at Katsumi. Katsumi stared in awe, she saw Gawl, was that Gawl? It looked like him! Gawl growled and jabbed his hand through that monsters eye, destroying it in a heart beat and landing on the ground. Changeing back, wasnt fun. But he had to do it. He spun around and saw Katsumi, his eyes got wide with fear. She stared at him with confusion and her lower lip quivered. She turned and ran away quickly. 

Katsumi kept running, she didnt know where she was going, she just knew that she was afraid now. Gawl was a monster? A monster! The thing she used to scream about as a little child! She had never met her father so he had helped none at all! For all she knew he could have gone out for pizza and never come back to her and her mother! And now, she had a monster and his friends living in their house? Ugh what a nightmare! But...Gawl seemed so familler....He....reminded her of someone. Now she was starting to think that Gawl was just as a boy, just a boy who was a pain. Or, was it all real?

__

I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real........[you might not be real, real, real..]

Katsumi tripped over her feet, falling into a puddle of yesterdays rain water. Tears escaped her eyes and sobs escaped her mouth. This was all so confuseing. She wanted to know what was going on! She laughed a little remembering the look on Gawl's face when she had spilt that tomato soup on him and when he had spilt that lemonade on her. For once they had had something in common that had brought them together. Would that ever happen agian? Would it? She heard footsteps approching her. Rain clouds were rolling in. This fight was not over. Someone had been watching. Someone had seen Katsumi with Gawl. A shrill scream filled the air as the rain began to pour, then the night was silent.......

--------------

End! 

Credits; Support team; The voices in MY head and my pen and pencil as well as my never ending love for Anime.

Story written by; ChaosMaxwell

Characters belong to Generator Gawl's creator.

Note-I love this show dispite only seeing 3 episodes in my entire life time. I will be adding another chapter shortly to this most likley. (hence why there are 3 bands listed and 2 songs played in this chapter!) I hope you enjoyed this fic presented to you by The voices in MY head productions. Remember to Read and Reveiw or else you might not see another chapter to this lil baby and you'll never know what happened to our lovable Katsumi! (Not really!) 

P.S. Im NOT crazy......Im just a little Unwell PEACE my fellow Anime Buds!!! -end-_  
_

  


__

  
  



End file.
